


Freedom in death

by Ihni



Category: Pompeii (2014)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something in Atticus' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom in death

I am Barbarian, I am a slave  
I have been traded and sold  
I've been imprisoned and told to behave  
I've won them silver and gold

After a lifetime in shackles and chained  
Fighting each day to survive  
They said that one fight was all that remained  
\- That I would get out alive

It was my justice, it was my prize  
Wage for a life unafraid  
But what they promised - nothing but lies  
I was deceived and betrayed

A chance at revenge, the last chance I'll get  
And mark my words; it will be sweet  
I suffer a wound while settling my debt  
But this man _will_ die at my feet

I won't surrender, I won't be ignored  
Even when brought to my knees  
I kill my enemy with his own sword  
Weakling - his last word is "please"

I am defeated, I'm dying alone  
And the arena is bare  
But I am free, and I'll die as my own  
Freedom like this one is rare

Then I see fire, destruction and death  
"For those of us who will die -"  
I'm standing tall; with my dying breath  
"- We salute you!" I cry

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie, and while I can mostly describe it with two words ("eye-candy" and "meh"), I was somehow really inspired to write this when I got home from the movies. So I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant. I just like to rhyme, occationally.


End file.
